conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kaile/Archive 1
When will you re-name the races? You are editing a lot, and may be it will be harder if you begin to create too much text to after have to change it all [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:15, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I am planning to re-name the races soon and i will leave the Elves and Dragon Races blank until such a decision is made. What i Already have is easily Editable due to the fact that i am Also leaving the Haram War section out for now....... Flamefang 23:44, 12 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang No Questions? no one? come on! someone ask a question! please! pretty please! =) Flamefang 04:52, 17 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Fine, if you are changing the names of the races, whats so different about them that they need different names? AHR 13:13, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Well as i mentioned on the page, this world is supposed to be NON-stereotypical fantasy world. Our "Elves" are rather different from normal elves. the only similarity is that they live in wooded areas. Our Dragons are not massive and are more on the scale of 8 or 9 feet tall when standing upright(which they can do when they want to but its not their normal mode of travel). So mainly the reason for the name change is a hope that just because the "Elves" are called Elves they wont be instantly compared with a LOTR elf. If people do so they will assume Elves are immortal, have pointed ears, can see far, are agile and quick ect. in our world. which isnt true. Flamefang 16:38, 18 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Fair enough, I was picturing something like that as well. (Actually, I was picturing the elves from the animated movie of the hobbit, they are blue) Good luck AHR 18:08, 18 August 2008 (UTC) heh, blue elves, now you're talking like World of Warcraft, those guys look WEIRD! lol Flamefang 14:08, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Demons who are not evil Oh, my... if there is no true evil, what are the demons there? If demons are not truly evil, I do not know what is evil! :) P.S: Unless, of course, everyone behaves like a demon, in that case, wow, I do not want to live there! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] Now seriously, I would like to see more info on the bestiary. I wonder what other changes magick have done on the animals of Kale, I mean... I would guess different animals possessed (or are possessed) by different magicks, i.e. an eagle under the influence of the fire magick would have the powers of a phoenix, and a deer will be able to use earth magick (summoning of forestal spirits to animate vines, branches and the like) to protect himself from hunters. Is it something like that? Mighty Erick ok, ok lots of questions Eric, all of which shall be duly answered! Now the Name demon is in fact a name placed upon their Kind by the Haram and other races of Kale. The Demons are Simply a really bad ass group of creatures whom consist of a sort of living fire. when this Fire or Magma that makes up their bodies hits water, it turns into obsidian. this is painful for the Demon and it makes the Arm significantly heavier and less maneuverable until it re-heats. Imagine this: A very tall humanoid, consisting of Fire and flames, with a REALLY big sword =](Come on they are stong) burning pits for Eyes, claws and some horns..... yeah... thats why they're called Demons... yet they arent Evil and dont kill unnecessarily. When the Asaril attatcked their people and drove them back to their birthplace (The Obsidian Tower) the battle was immense and most of both sides perished. Finally one of the Asaril's greatest Warriors, Avran fought and killed Tharis, one of the greater Demons, but took mortal wounds to his body. realizing he could not defeat the remaining Demons he gathered the power of his dead comrades and sealed the Demons in the Tower. Thus completing this feat, Avran died. Before this time the Demons could travel the world (If they kept out of the water)but after their accidental release by Stak, the found as they left the Obsidian mountian range, their power waned and they simply couldn't go further. They now refer to this as Avran's Curse. Ok so your other question. Well frankly i dont want to fill out our bestiary right now... we have quite a few animals but i dont know much about them, whereas my friend and co-creator does. Yes many Animals have access to magic, but im not sure Deer can create vines.... but they could certianly do other stuff like camouflage and maybe illusions of themselves... i dont know... i shall aslo take this space to elaborate on the Magical system in Kale: Ok, So in Kale Magic comes literally from life.... well almost, most living things posess a pair of glands which, when triggered, release certian energies into the bloodstream which then can be accessed by the animal to infuence matter and energy. Some creatures are born without such powers yet this is rare and such an animal wouldn't last long... (Plants cannot use Magic) Runes can also be used to access magic, but i will explain them another time. I hope this answered your questions! Flamefang 12:03, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang 'Evil' is just a word for something you strongly dont agree with. While the demons arent evil I wouldnt be surprised if the many towns and cities had 'proof' that showed otherwise. AHR 23:38, 24 August 2008 (UTC) True.. but Evil is usally associated with killing for fun, torture etc. yeah the Haram aren't exactly friends with the Demons, your right about the 'proof'. Flamefang 03:28, 26 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Are the Demons and Haram still fighting? Or is "Avran's Curse" too strong to let them go far? Elidahad 02:06, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Elidahad The 16th and 17th legions sometimes skirmish against them yes... but as you mentioned Avran's Curse really weakens them. Flamefang 03:20, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang THE MAP IS UP!!!! WOOT! its not very good since its in pencil.... buuut..... ITS THERE! it doesn't have much detail either because its mainly made for terrain.... Flamefang 23:39, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang If I were you I would go over that in ink, or if you can't, go over the lines in black on paint, so that it can be seen better. But thats just my two cents. AHR 17:56, 30 August 2008 (UTC)